planet_alfratfandomcom-20200214-history
OLD PAGE
Loy-eh-den The Loyeden is a large birdlike creature that roams mountaneous areas. It uses its wings for flight but also for walking and crawling. After waking up from sleep, loyedens will often climb mountains or other high areas so they can jump off and fly, searching for prey or a potential mate. Because of its innocent appearance, many creatures will forget to be careful and cautious around this dangerous carnivore. Once prey is close to them, loyedens will turn around, peck the unsuspecting critter and swallow them whole all in the blink of an eye. Loyedens can be different colors and not just turqoise, such as aqua, stone brown, and even dark grey with spots. Some of them prefer to be in groups or alongside their families, while others like being on their own. Survival skills Loyedens are very smart when it comes to tricking prey. They can try a variety of techniques to trap its victim. According to a study, 50% pretend to eat plants in order to look like a herbivore, 30% play dead to attract other tiny predators and 20% blindly rush towards anything that moves. Their different colors lets them camouflage and blend in with nature, and that's where one of their tricking techniques come from. If Loyedens feel too cold, they will lay on the ground and cover themselves with their huge wings. Offspring Male Loyedens will try to impress the female Loyedens by doing a dance. After they mate, the male will leave the female alone and continue his activities. Unless the female or male belongs in a family, the newcomer may decide to stay with the group. They ordinarily mate in autumnal or spring seasons, although season times won't count if the fliers are in places where the only period is winter. Loyedens lay their eggs like any other bird animal and their gestation lasts 12 to 15 months. They regularly have one chick, occasionally three. The chicks are gray-ish white and begin to get their colors based on the mother and father's colouration when they mature. They are born wingless and have short round beaks so their parent always must be watching them in case of predators. Adult loyedens swallow prey whole, but they need to break down the food with their sharp beaks for their helpless chicks. Loyedens will teach them how to hunt, including deceiving approaches. Their guardian will often drag along the carcass they've found or killed to save food for later. Personality Loyedens can show sadness, anger and happiness. They are known to betray or attack eachother if there is tension between them. They're very skilled and smart in terms of hunting and their beauty is admired worldwide by Lolos. Trivia -There is a rare genetic condition in loyedens where their white color won't change at all when they grow up. -They can rotate their heads 180°. -Loyeden's natural enemy is the Herriap. -Each of them have special patterns on the inside of their wings. It might look like swirls, bubbles or scribbles.